


A Funeral and A Revelation

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Mid July 2019, Tony and Ziva are in Israel for Schmeil's funeral/celebration of life. Aunt Nettie is enjoying her grandniece and nephew. At the reception, Ziva is handed a box by Schmeil's graduate assistant. What's in the box and what will Ziva learn about her mother's family? Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	A Funeral and A Revelation

A Funeral and a Revelation

_Tony and Ziva go to Schmeil's celebration of life/funeral: mid July2019. Ziva is given a mysterious box from Schmeil. What's in it?_

Tony wrapped his arm around his wife, who was silently crying, and pulled her to him. She was mourning the loss of her longtime friend, Schmeil Pinkhas. Five year old Tali and two year old Anthony were being very good at the memorial service. Tali was sitting on the opposite side from Ziva and leaning on her Abba, watching and listening to the activity around them. Anthony was holding his Ima's hand and trying to wipe her tears with a tissue.

Complicating matters, the couple had just found out that Ziva was pregnant three days before they learned of Schmeil's death. Ziva had started with morning sickness, and this time it was worse than with Anthony and with Tali combined.

The family had flown to Israel for the memorial service and was staying at their Haifa beach house. Tony had brought Aunt Nettie to the house the day before the service, hoping she would bring comfort to Ziva. Tali and Anthony had taken to their Doda Raba easily and Nettie cherished the moments with her grandniece and grandnephew.

The service ended and friends of the deceased gathered to visit and exchange pleasantries. Ziva and Nettie went to say hello to some other friends of Schmeil that they had not seen in several years. Tony held Anthony's and Tali's hands and followed his wife and her Doda. Tony caught a movement out to of the side of his vision and was instantly on alert.

A youngish man was making his way towards Ziva and Nettie with a box in his hands. Tony put himself between the two kids and the stranger instinctively. He moved towards Ziva ready to react if the situation escalated. The man stopped in front of Ziva.

"Ziva David?" he asked. Ziva turned to face him, her investigator's eye instantly checking him over. She noticed the box in his hands and glanced towards Tony. She could tell that he was watching alertly, ready to take action if needed.

"That is I; but my name is no longer David. I am Ziva DiNozzo."

"I am Yitzhak Solomon, Dr. Pinkhas' last graduate assistant. He left this box for you in his office. I was instructed to give it to you in the event of his death." The man handed Ziva the box.

She took it from him asking, "What is in the box?"

"I do not know. I was told to give it to you unopened."

Ziva nodded, "When did Schmeil, Dr. Pinkhas, tell you about this box?"

"When I became his assistant; he told me that all of the others before me were given the same instructions. He said that the contents would have special meaning to you."

Tony spoke up, "Do you have a business card in case we need to contact you?" The man handed Ziva his card and said his goodbye as Tony took the box from Ziva. "I'll hold this so that you can visit with the others, Zi. We can open it later."

Ziva thanked Tony and turned back to Nettie and the others with whom she had been conversing when Yitzhak had approached her. They finished the conversation and Nettie indicated that she wanted to leave. Tony and the kids followed Ziva and Nettie to the car.

Back at the house, Nettie turned to Ziva and Tony, "I will take Tali and Anthony to the market so you may go through the box from Schmeil. Come Tali; come Anthony; let us see what interesting things we can find at the markets."

"Toda, Doda," Ziva smiled at her aunt and hugged her children. "Be good for Doda Nettie, please."

"Yes, Ima," both replied, excited to see the markets and spend time with their great-aunt. Each one also hugged Tony before they left.

Tony made tea for both Ziva and himself as she sat at the table looking at the box from Schmeil. She carefully lifted the top to see a hand-written envelope addressed to her on top of a pile of letters, newspaper clippings and cards tied together with a ribbon. She opened the envelope to find a letter to her from Schmeil.

' _My Zivaleh: since you are reading this letter, I am no longer alive. Be comforted in that I have lived the life I wanted and am now at my reward for a life well-lived. I have saved all of the things in this box for you over the years. Originally, they were for you and Talia, our little tzipporah, but unfortunately, she is no longer with us. I am sure I will meet up with her again and see my Rivka as well._

_'Read the letters, cards, and other memories in order, from top to bottom, Zivaleh. You will learn much about my Rivka, and about yourself. Know that I am proud of you, Zivaleh, and that you and Anthony have a beautiful family. I know that you will have a long and happy life together._

_'Be happy, my Zivaleh, my sunshine. Schmeil Pinkhas_ '

Ziva wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled at Tony as he handed her a cup of tea. "Toda, Tony. Will you stay with me and read with me, please?"

"Of course, sweet cheeks," Tony took Ziva's hand in his and squeezed it lightly and then raised it to his lips and kissed the back. "Ani ohev otach!"

Ziva untied the ribbon and took the first letter off of the pile. The letter was addressed to Schmeil in a handwriting Ziva did not recognize. She opened the flap and pulled out the pages. She began reading out loud:

' _Dear Schmeil: I still think about you and wish you the best. I am writing today to tell you that our night of indiscretion has resulted in an unfortunate situation. I found out today that I am with child. Yes, it is your child; you are the only possibility for the father. Moshe and I are only engaged to be married and will not consummate our relationship until our wedding night. I have told him the truth, and he, dear man that he is, told me he will still marry me and raise the baby as his own child._

_'You are still welcome at our wedding, and in our lives. The choice as to how much we see of you is yours, Schmeil. The child will only know of you as a family friend; Moshe will be the child's father._

_'Regards, Sarai_ '

Ziva stopped reading, and just stared at the page in her hands. Finally she spoke, "Sarai was my Savta, Tony; Ima's mother, and Moshe was my Saba. Or so I thought."

Ziva picked up the next letter, recognizing the handwriting from the first letter:

' _Dear Schmeil: Thank you for continuing to be a part of our lives, even if we only see you one or two times per year. I have enclosed a picture of Rivka Malka Levin from the day she came home. She was born early in the morning on 15 August 1952. I was in labor for thirteen hours and poor Moshe was beside himself with worry. She weighed 3.6 kg and was 54.6 cm long. Rivka has the most beautiful dark curls already and her eyes show an old soul. I hope you will get to meet her soon. Regards, Sarai_ '

Ziva looked at the picture that was tucked into the letter; she showed it to Tony. "You look like her; as does Tali. Your baby pictures are all alike!" Ziva nodded.

"Yes, and now I know why Schmeil said that Tali reminded him of my Ima when he first saw our daughter! Tony, Schmeil was my Saba!" Ziva realized her family connection as she spoke.

Ziva continued to read the stack of letters. Each letter gave her more insight into her Ima's life and her grandparents' family. There were letters and pictures for the birth of Dod Ezra and Dod Ezekiel, her uncles who were fraternal twins. They were born to Sarai and Moshe in March of 1955. Even their baby pictures showed how different they were. Dod Ezra had dark hair and a dark complexion; whereas Dod Ezekiel had fair hair and complexion. Many pictures from the years following showed big sister Rivka with her brothers as they grew. Sarai had suffered a miscarriage in 1957 and when Nettie was born in October 1959, she had been a surprise pregnancy.

Sarai shared Rivka's accomplishments with Schmeil always including pictures of all four children. When Rivka entered IDF basic training, Sarai shared her worries with Schmeil. There were letters from the children and birthday cards for Schmeil, but the one letter that stunned Ziva was from eighteen year old Rivka to Schmeil.

' _Dear Schmeil; Ima has told me about my true biological father. To say I am shocked is an understatement. Do not expect me to come to you as a daughter, for Moshe Levin is my Abba, the man who raised me. To me you will always be a family friend, nothing more. Rivka Malka Levin_ '

There was a gap in the letters from November 1971 to January 1974. The next letter was a plea from Sarai to Schmeil.

' _Dear Schmeil, I am at the end of my patience with Rivka. Yes, I know she is a grown woman, but Moshe and I are trying to talk some sense into our hard-headed daughter. She has fallen for a Mossad officer who is nearly twelve years older than she is. Eli David has a silver tongue and shifty eyes. I do not trust him one bit. Moshe does not like him either, but he has decided not to argue with our strong-willed Rivka. I think he hopes the snake will shed his skin and the woman will see his true motivations and wiles. Would you be able to come to visit next month when Rivka is at home for a week? Maybe you can talk some sense into the girl? Regards, Sarai_ '

Tony held Ziva's hand as she digested the content of the letter. He knew that even though Ziva and her father were estranged at the time of his death, she still loved him in some way. The next letter was sent about a week later.

' _Dear Schmeil, Moshe and I are heart-broken. Rivka and her Mossad officer were married in a civil ceremony without telling us. I know in my heart that he will break her heart sometime in the future. How do I stand by and let my daughter get hurt? My mother's instinct is to protect her, but she has made her choice to be with Eli. Moshe tells me I should forgive and welcome Eli into the family, but I cannot do so. I have no trust in the man. Regards, Sarai_ '

Sarai shared her heartbreak for her daughter's miscarriages in 1975 and 1977. The next letter from Sarai to Schmeil shared the news of Ziva's birth.

' _Dear Schmeil, This is just a quick note to tell you of the birth of Ziva David on 12 November, 1979. (22 Cheshvan 5740) Moshe and I have our first grandchild. She looks like her Ima. She has dark curls and the look of an old soul in her eyes. I have enclosed a picture for you. Sarai_ '

Ziva pulled the photo out of the envelope and showed it to Tony. "It says 'three hours old' on the back," she noted. She rummaged through the letters that they had already read, looking for the one with the announcement of Rivka's birth. She held the two pictures side by side.

"You two could be twins," Tony commented. Ziva nodded, smiling to herself. Savta had often told her when she was small that she looked just like her Ima. "Tali favors both of you as well."

Letters to Schmeil from Sarai detailed Ziva's growth over the next four years. Sarai and Moshe were proud of their granddaughter.

' _Dear Schmeil, Well it seems our little Zivaleh has a flair for languages. She has learned to read her native language and English as well. She speaks both English and Spanish fluently and is trying to learn French. She has a free spirit and loves to show off her ballet skills to anyone who will watch. Unfortunately, that does not include her father. Eli seems to be spending less and less time with Rivka and Ziva these days. I hope that he comes to his senses and sees that a girl needs her Abba. Regards, Sarai_ '

Sarai shared when Ziva started school, and that she had been placed two grade levels above where she normally would have been. She shared her worries that Ziva's intelligence would be exploited by Eli. When Sarai learned of Ari coming to live with Rivka and Ziva, and Rivka's pregnancy with Tali, she bared her feelings to Schmeil.

' _Dear Schmeil, My Rivka is starting to see the ugly head of the snake. Eli brought his illegitimate son with an Arab woman to live with Rivka and Ziva. The boy's mother was killed in an attack on their village. Moshe believes that Eli knows more about the woman's death than he is telling us. Rivka does not need the added stress of having this boy in her house with her pregnancy. We are hoping she can carry this child to term, having lost two more since Ziva was born. To her credit, Rivka has decided to treat Ari as her son and he is a good big brother to our little Zivaleh. She adores him and he indulges her. He found a doll for her in a bombed out building and fixed it for her to have. It is the only doll she owns, and sadly, it is an American G.I. Joe doll; a doll of war. Eli, when he is at home, pushes both Ari and Ziva to train as soldiers would. He says they will be assets to Mossad in the near future. What kind of man trains his own children, just five and eleven, to be soldiers? I do not understand why he is doing so, and it pains me deeply to watch as Eli takes away the childhood from both Ari and Ziva. Just last week, Rivka called me in tears, telling me that Eli had taken Ari and Ziva into the desert and left them to find their way home with just a small canteen of water, a knife and the clothing on their backs. Mark my words, that man will destroy my Rivka and his children if he keeps on this path. How do I keep the children safe, Schmeil? Regards, Sarai_ '

Ziva placed the letter on the table and placed her head in her hands. Tony put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles to attempt to soothe her. "Looking back, my father was so cruel to me and to Ari. What happened to the Abba I loved when I was little? I was afraid of him at the same time that I sought his approval and love so desperately. Tony, how did I manage to survive?"

Tony replied carefully, knowing the topic of Eli was still a potential hotbed, "You found a way out, Ziva. You found another family at NCIS and with me." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, and softly kissing her forehead as she sobbed. "It's okay to cry and let it out."

As Ziva's tears stopped, Tony asked if she wanted to take a break. She nodded and got up to use the bathroom and rinse her face as he heated up the leftover chicken and vegetables from the night before. He sent a quick text to Nettie to check in with her. She replied that she and the children were having fun and were currently at the Haifa zoo. Both Anthony and Tali were enjoying the variety of animals and the petting zoo. Their next stop would be to get some lunch.

Tony put the food on plates and he and Ziva sat back at the table, ready to return to the stack from Schmeil while eating their lunch. The next several items were newspaper clippings of awards Ziva and Ari had won in school. Ziva had captured the mathematics prize for her grade level, two languages awards and an award for physical agility and prowess. Ari had won two science awards and a similar award to Ziva's for agility and physical endurance.

Tali's birth was noted with a picture and details. Tony compared the picture of newborn Tali David to her sister and mother. The three were certainly related, although Tali had lighter hair than the other two. Ziva was surprised to see the next item was a letter from Rivka to Schmeil.

' _Schmeil: I hope this finds you well. As you probably know, I have three children now. Ziva is six, her half-brother Ari is eleven, and little Talia is just two months old. I have followed the example of my Abba and accepted Ari as my son, just as Moshe raised me as his daughter. Ari is a sweet boy but troubled. He has been having nightmares, and I have found out that he witnessed the murder of his mother. What child should have to see such a thing? My worries are that I feel that Eli knows much more about this murder than he is telling anyone. What is his motive? Yes, Eli is my husband, but I no longer love him, nor do I trust him. He is hardly ever at home, which is a good thing as far as I am concerned. When he is here, he tries to turn Ari and Ziva into little soldiers. He has discovered Ziva's talent for languages and has forbid me from allowing her to have any further ballet lessons. He has taken away all of her toys, although he does not know that I have some toys in a hidden panel in my wardrobe for her. I cannot understand why he is this way with the children. The man has turned into a monster. Rivka_ '

The next letter was dated three years later and was from Rivka.

' _Schmeil: I am writing to inform you of the passing of my Ima and Abba, and brother Ezra. They were driving to Be'er Sheva to visit Nettie and were in a multiple vehicle accident caused by an IED. All three were killed instantly. Nettie, Ezekiel and I must find a way to move forward eventually. I have enclosed a picture of the children; Ari is now fourteen, Ziva is nine and Tali is three years old. They keep me going when life is so terrible. Regards, Rivka_ '

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva as they read the letter. "I didn't know that you lost your grandparents and uncle that way. Oh, Zi, my heart hurts for you and all you have lost." Ziva leaned into Tony's embrace; her safety net and her rock in the journey of life.

The next groups of items were newspaper clippings with the accomplishments of Ari, Ziva and Tali over the next seven years. Most had no personal notes from Rivka, just the clippings in envelopes. The only two clippings that had any notation from Rivka were side comments. One was on an article about Ziva winning a languages contest. Rivka had written, ' _I hope Eli's absence also indicates his ignorance of Ziva's talents._ ' On the other, a photo and small blurb about Ari achieving a physical endurance medal in the IDF, had a sad comment by Rivka. ' _Eli will surely exploit Ari's skills._ ' Ziva wondered aloud if her Ima had sent notes or just the clippings.

"Given her terse correspondence so far, I would guess she sent just the clippings," Tony gave his investigator's opinion. Ziva nodded her agreement.

"We did not see much of Schmeil during that time. He was almost always travelling out of the country. Ima spoke very little of him even when we asked if he was coming to visit." Ziva frowned at the next picture. Tony noticed her expression and quickly looked at the picture in her hand.

It was a photograph of Eli and Orli Elbaz. The caption on the picture identified Eli as assistant deputy director of Mossad and Orli as his personal assistant. Ziva looked for a date on the picture, but there was none. "I have never seen this picture before," she told Tony. "I am guessing this is from around the time I was fourteen. I wonder how Schmeil or Ima came to have this picture."

Ziva held up the next picture in the stack that had been in the unmarked envelope. It was a picture of her, Tali and Rivka taken at the Haifa beach house. Ziva smiled at the memories. "We were so happy that day. Nettie took the picture. It was just the four of us at the beach and Eli had just told Ima that he would not be coming to visit her ever again. I think that was the first time ever that Ima seemed to have no cares in the world. She and Nettie got drunk on wine and even Tali and I had some wine with them. They ran out of wine and sent me to the market to buy more. Doda Nettie had given me the keys to her car and enough money to buy four bottles of wine. I found a special deal and brought home seven bottles. That was the first time I ever drove."

Tony rolled his eyes, and smirked, "How old were you then?"

"Almost fourteen. Tali was almost eight. Ari had already gone off to school overseas," Ziva replied. "And yes, I taught myself to drive." She grinned at her husband, waiting for the inevitable joke about her driving skills from when he met her.

Tony said nothing about the driving, but commented about the wine. "Did you or Tali get drunk?"

Ziva laughed, "Tali was not drunk but she was not sober either. She had a bad headache then next morning though. I drank a whole bottle of wine by myself, but I do not remember being drunk. In fact, I think my high tolerance to alcohol was already there."

The next set of pictures was from Ziva's graduation from school and then her entry into the IDF. Rivka's letters were filled with pride at her daughter's accomplishments, but also with fear that Eli would exploit his daughter's talents for his own uses. Tony looked at the picture of Ziva from the day she left for basic training.

"I see a scared girl and a soldier all in one," Tony remarked.

Ziva nodded, "I was terrified and at the same time excited for the training. Finally I felt that I was worthy of my father's attention. But the sad part is that he never even bothered to acknowledge either my graduation or my induction into IDF. I many ways I was still that little girl looking for her Abba's approval."

Tony took Ziva's hand in his own and squeezed it gently, "That I understand, Zi…" He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand as he locked gazes with her. He reached with his other hand to brush the tears from her face.

Ziva took a deep breath, "That was the last day I saw my Ima alive… She was killed in the marketplace three months later. Schmeil used his influence to get me a twenty four hour pass so that I could be with Tali for Ima's funeral and burial. If Eli had his way, I would have not been there. I never got to sit Shiva for her. Eli made sure that I was back on assignment the next day.

"The next leave I got was right before Tali was killed. I had been home for two days of a seven day pass on the day the bus was blown up by the suicide bomber…" Ziva's voice trailed off as she picked up the picture of herself and Nettie from the day after Tali was killed.

Tony opened his arms to his wife and she melted into him, her tears flowing freely. He stoked her hair and wiped her tears, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Zi." His heart broke for her once again, even though he knew the story, he had never seen the picture. She looked so much like a wounded bird, so fragile, yet also so much like a warrior with a fierce look of defiance in her eyes. It was also the earliest picture of an adult Ziva in a dress that he had ever seen. To him, the simple black dress with its torn collar of mourning added to the incongruence of the imagery in the photo: the broken bird versus the determined warrior.

The final letter, dated on Tali's first birthday was addressed to Ziva, but looked as though it had never been sent to its recipient. Ziva unfolded the pages and handed them to Tony.

"Will you please read these out loud? I do not think I can do so." Tony nodded and started reading.

' _My dearest Zivaleh: First, I hope that your beautiful daughter has a fantastic first birthday. I know you will dote on her and spoil her on her day. Please use the enclosed to get a gift for her from me. I am sorry that I cannot be there to celebrate._ Tony noticed the check written to Ziva, dated 13 June 2015, in the stack of papers.

' _Second, I know you do not want to hear this again, but I implore you to contact Anthony and tell him about Tali. He deserves to know his daughter, Ziva, just as she deserves to know her Abba. Call him, write to him; just contact him somehow._

_'I know that you still love him; it is in everything you do and I see how you look at the picture of him that you have on the mantel. Even the picture of the two of you in Paris that you have given to Tali elicits an emotional and loved filled response in your eyes. Ziva, that man loves you with everything in his being. Why are you denying yourself the happiness that you so deserve? Why are you denying Tali the right to know her Abba?_

_'Ziva, Nettie and I both worry about you and how harsh you are to yourself. We know you love your daughter and would do anything for her. Make the call to her Abba and give all of you a chance at being a happy family together._ '

Tony's voice hitched as Ziva started sobbing, but he continued reading the final paragraph, ' _Zivaleh, put your past behind you once and for all. Love yourself and accept the woman you are and have become. Together, you and Anthony can protect and love and raise Tali into a strong and independent person. I told you both a few years ago to open your hearts fully to the other and you would never regret it. Take the first step to reuniting your family for Tali's sake._

 _'Fondly, Schmeil_ '

Tony noticed a sheet under the last page of the letter to Ziva. He put the letter to Ziva down and the first thing he noticed was his own name and address at the top of the next page. He quickly skimmed the letter from Schmeil and with tears in his eyes handed it to Ziva. "You read this one," he whispered.

Ziva wiped her eyes and blew her nose and began, ' _Dear Anthony: I am writing you to tell you to please contact Ziva immediately. She needs to know that you still love her and that you want her in your life. I saw the love you two have for each other, and if you are anything like my Ziva, your heart yearns for her without relenting._

_"'has some news for you that you must know and if Nettie and I had any influence, she would have told you about your child when she first found out about the life you two created. Talia is a joy filled soul; she is a little bird like her namesake. I know you well enough, Anthony, that I know you would not ignore your child, especially the child of the love between you and Ziva._

_'If you need assistance in travelling to Israel, monetary or otherwise, please let me help. I will do whatever I can to have you and Ziva reunited and together with your daughter as a family._

_'Sincerely, Schmeil Pinkhas_ '

Ziva's sobs got louder as she read; Tony's tears fell freely and as she read the last sentence, he drew her to him, both sobbing in the other's embrace.

Tony bumped the box as he moved Ziva closer to him and a final note in a small envelope fell to the floor. In Schmeil's handwriting, the front said simply, ' _Ziva and Anthony DiNozzo_ '

The note inside was dated 15 May 2019, ' _This dying old man is so filled with gladness that you two are a family. You have two beautiful children and I wish you many more. Enjoy your life together, and may it be long and happy. Ani ohev otach, nehda. Ani ohev otcha, nehed. Schmeil_ '

Tony and Ziva sat in silence, holding each other as they digested all that they had learned from the letters and pictures in the box from Schmeil. Ziva knew that she would show the contents to her children when they were old enough to understand all the information contained within the letters. Tony felt that he had lost a grandfather for the first time since they had learned of the man's death. He mourned for all that could have been had he and Ziva known.

"Zi, what if he had told you sooner? Our kids could have had a chance to know one of their great-grandfathers!" Tony spoke in a quiet voice. "I would have had a grandfather for at least part of my life…"

Ziva thought about her husband's comments for a few minutes, "The children WILL know about their great-grandfather from our memories, Tony. I will share these letters with them when they are older as well."

"Family is everything." Tony resolved to mend fences with his father in the near future and to let each of their family of the heart at home know how much they meant to him.

Ziva smiled through her tears, "Indeed it is, Tony. Ani ohevet otcha."

"Ani ohev otach, Zi."


End file.
